The present disclosure relates to oil and gas exploration and production, and more particularly to systems and methods for evaluating sand-resistivity and/or sand-conductivity, as well as saturation in laminated shale-sand formations with biaxial anisotropy.
Shale is one of the more important common constituents of rocks in log analysis. Aside from their effects on porosity and permeability, their importance stems from their electrical properties, which have a great influence on the determination of fluid saturations. Shale can exist in the form of laminae between which are layers of sand. Laminae are small scale sequence of fine layers that occurs in sedimentary rocks.